The studies described in this section utilize controlled laboratory experiments to assess interactions between methamphetamine and adrenergic medications that may be beneficial in methamphetamine addiction. We will also develop a method to quantify illicit use of d-MA and asses the effects of methamphetamine and candidate drugs on cytokine levels.